References
This is a list of references and allusions in the ''Goosebumps'' franchise. Original Series * ''Stay Out of the Basement'' references RoboCop, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Nintendo, Sassy and'' People. * [[Monster Blood (Book)|''Monster Blood]] references Indiana Jones, Nintendo,'' and Trigger (Roy Roger's horse). * ''Say Cheese and Die! references X-Force and the Ford Taurus. * ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' references the Super Nintendo and Nintendo. * [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] references ''The Terminator, Super Nintendo, and Saturday Night Live. * Night of the Living Dummy ''references Coca-Cola and Stephen King. * [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]] references the Super Nintendo. * ''The Ghost Next Door'' references the Game Boy. * ''The Haunted Mask'' references Star Trek, Freddy Kreuger, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Catwoman (written as "Cat Woman" in the book), and Indiana Jones. * [[Be Careful What You Wish For...|''Be Careful What You Wish For...]] references Doc Martens, the Orlando Magic, and Troll dolls. * [[Piano Lessons Can Be Murder|''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder]] references the television show Bonkers, Nintendo, and the song Chopsticks. * ''The Werewolf of Fever Swamp'' references the Nintendo and the Orlando Magic. * ''Why I'm Afraid of Bees'' referenced Space Quest. ''In the book, R.L. Stine mentions a game called "SpaceQuest 20", which is likely making fun of the many sequels in the ''Space Quest series. * ''Monster Blood II'' references Michael Jordan, Conan The Barbarian, and Trigger. * Deep Trouble ''references She-Ra and the Titanic. * [[The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight|''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight]] references the Sony Walkman, the Game Boy, and Nirvana. * [[Go Eat Worms!|''Go Eat Worms!]] references the Nintendo. * [[Return of the Mummy|''Return of the Mummy]] references Bart Simpson. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'' is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera. * ''Attack of the Mutant'' references Jack Kirby's ''Captain America'' and [[wikipedia:Todd_McFarlane's_Spawn|Todd McFarlane's Spawn]]. Libby reads "High School Harry and Beanhead," a parody of Archie and Jughead. Skipper says that the creator of the Masked Mutant comics is Jimmy Starenko, a reference to Jim Steranko. The Galloping Gazelle has super powers similar to The Flash. Elastic Boy has super powers similar to Plastic Man. The League of Good Guys is similar to the Justice League. Additionally, the book references Frosted Flakes and Pop-Tarts. * My Hairiest Adventure references the Oakland Raiders, Frosted Flakes, and Matt Christopher. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom ''references The Incredible Hulk. * ''Monster Blood III ''references Trigger, Jell-O, Conan The Barbarian, and the Atlanta Braves. * ''Night of the Living Dummy II references The Beatles, and their song "Love Me Do" is mentioned by name. * The Barking Ghost ''references The Boston Red Sox, Indiana Jones and Lassie. * ''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam ''references Coca-Cola. * ''The Haunted Mask II references Milky Way. * The Headless Ghost references the Grim Reaper * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena ''references Super Soaker, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Coca-Cola. * ''How I Got My Shrunken Head ''references Tarzan and Coca-Cola. * ''Night of the Living Dummy III references the NBA Jam video game series. * Egg Monsters from Mars ''references the American Girl dolls and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * ''Say Cheese and Die - Again! ''references Jell-O and the Honda Civic. * [[Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns|''Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns]] references Star Trek, Kit Kat, M&M's, Hershey's Kisses & Milk Chocolate Bars, Toostie Roll, 3 Musketeers, Milky Way, and Crunch. * [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]] references Pespi and Pentax. * [[Beware, the Snowman|''Beware, the Snowman]] references the Chicago Bulls. * ''The Blob That Ate Everyone'' references Pop-Tarts. * My Best Friend Is Invisible references Frosted Flakes and Corn Pops. * ''The Haunted School'' references Coca-Cola. * ''Monster Blood IV'' references Super Soaker, Brad Pitt, Jell-O and Coca-Cola. Title References Some Goosebumps book titles are references to other media: * ''Night of the Living Dummy'' is a reference to the 1969 film, Night of the Living Dead. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'' is a reference to the horror/musical, Phantom of the Opera. * [[It Came from Beneath the Sink!|''It Came from Beneath the Sink!]] is a reference to the movie, ''It Came from Beneath the Sea! * Egg Monsters from Mars is a reference to the film Invaders from Mars. * ''How to Kill a Monster'' is a reference to the book How to Kill a Mockingbird. * ''Little Comic Shop of Horrors'' and ''Little Shop of Hamsters'' are a reference to the horror/musical film, Litle Shop of Horrors. * ''Bride of the Living Dummy'' is a reference to Bride of Chucky. * ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1'' and ''Part 2'' are a reference to the movie, Invasion of the Body Snatchers. * ''Revenge R Us'' is a reference to the store, Toys R Us. * ''Are You Terrified Yet's'' tagline is a reference to the book, "Along Came a Spider" by James Patterson. * ''Jekyll and Heidi'' is a reference to the story, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * ''Full Moon Fever'' is a reference to the album, Full Moon Fever by Tom Petty. * ''Slappy's Nightmare'' is a reference to Freddy's Nightmares. * ''The Wizard of Ooze'' and ''The Lizard of Oz'' are references to the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. *''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' is a reference to the movie, Planet of the Apes. * ''Son of Slappy'' is a reference to Seed of Chucky. * ''How I Met my Monster'' is a reference to the show, How I Met Your Mother. * ''Frankenstein's Dog'' is an obvious reference to Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. * ''A Nightmare on Clown Street'' is a reference to the horror film franchise, A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Here Comes the Shaggedy is a reference to the horror movie Here Comes the Devil. * ''The 12 Screams of Christmas'' is a reference to the song, "The 12 Days of Christmas". Other References *In Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls, Spencer says that Jason's backpack is as purple as Barney. *Nintendo is referenced in ''The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock''. *Toys R Us is referenced in ''Toy Terror: Batteries Included''. *In the episode ''An Old Story'', Tom and Jon had a poster from the band, "Doors". *In the episode ''My Hairiest Adventure'', Larry had a poster of Venom from Spider-Man. * ''Welcome to Camp Slither'' made a reference to Ronald McDonald. *Adam West playing as the Galloping Gazzel is a reference to Batman. *In [[Slappy New Year!|''Slappy New Year!]], Ray had an XBox. *In ''Creature Teacher: The Final Exam, Tommy played Angry Birds on his phone. *''Trick or Trap'' makes references to Wolverine, Thor, and Captain America. *''Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask'' Makes a refference to Beauty and the Beast. * Slappy Birthday to You references Wikipedia, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Animal Planet, and Netflix. * Attack of the Jack references Diet Sprite, Jaws, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Johnny Depp. *There are references to Stephen King, Steve McQueen, The Blob, The Lord of the Rings, and Frosty the Snowman in the ''Goosebumps'' film. *In the movie, Danny Elfman makes a small amount of music that sounds similar to Dark Shadows, Corpse Bride, Spider-Man, and Sleepy Hollow. *When Stine was tied up by the Lawn Gnomes, that was a Reference to Gulliver's Travels. *In ''Goosebumps: The Game'', if the player tries to enter the furnace that is in the Dead House basement, the player is met with the message "Nope! So much nope." This is a reference to the "Nope" internet meme. *''Scream School'' makes references to The Bride of Frankenstien, The Wolf Man and The Invisible Man. *''Bride of the Living Dummy'' references Diary Queen. *In Brain Juice, Dr. Frank King is described as a big Santa Claus of a man. There's also a reference to The New York Times. *''The Mummy Walks references Coca-Cola. *The Haunted Car references Chevrolet's Corvette, Chevrolet's 1957 Impala, Chevrolet's 1983 Camaro, the 1992 Pontiac Firebird, Mario Andretti, The X-Files, the Chrysler Lebaron, & the Ford Taurus. References to Goosebumps *Spider-Man (2002 video game): During the Scorpion boss battle, music from [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]] plays. *Slither (2006 film): There's a scene where two ltitle girls are reading Goosebumps books, one reads [[You Can't Scare Me!|''You Can't Scare Me!]], and the other girl reads [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]]. *Nickelodeon News: R.L. Stine appeared in some episodes. *''Clarence: There was an episode where the character Belson reads a book called, "''Goose Pimples" to Clarence and his friends. * Regular Show: There was an episode where a living ventriloquist dummy attacked Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, the dummy looked very similar to Slappy in his appearance from the Goosebumps TV Show. *Arthur: In the episode The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Book Club, the Scare-Your-Pants-Off books parody Goosebumps. Buster mentions a book called "The Curse of the Mummy's Breath", a reference to ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' and ''Vampire Breath''. *''Goosebumps'' is referenced several time throughout Diary Of A Wimpy Kid: Double Down. The characters in this book read the book series, Spineticklers, a fictional series written by the fictional author I.M. Spooky. There are at least 97 books in the Spineticklers series. Some of the titles allude to real Goosebumps books.The fictional book The Brain with Its Own Mind possibly alludes to ''Brain Juice'', and Zombies at Breakfast ''possibly alludes to [[Zombie Halloween|''Zombie Halloween]] or [[Monster Blood for Breakfast!|''Monster Blood for Breakfast!]]. Goosebumps-2.jpg|Scene from the 2006 Horror film ''Slither, where two girls read Goosebumps books. Goose Pimples.png|Goosebumps reference in the show Clarence. Hqdefaultregular.jpg|The dummy featured in Regular Show looks similar to Slappy. Category:Lists